Clausura
by MeryWeee
Summary: Hermione es internada en un santuario y obligada a cumplir tres votos: Pobreza, obediencia y castidad. ¿Que sucederá para que esos votos se vean dificiles de cumplir?
1. Chapter 1

_Hola! Vuelvo aquí con un nuevo fic (si, si terminaré el de "espejos"). En este caso este fic es completamente producto de un sueño. Os lo juro, un dia soñé con esto, me levanté y escribí unos "trazos" en un papel. Luego le di forma y creo que de aquí saldrá un buen fic._

_Como siempre esta dedicado a mi entrañable y amada pareja Severus Snape y Hermione Granger. Y para no variar en mi estilo, sera para +18. Se sitúa despues de la guerra, pre epilogo. Por lo que hay spoilers de HPB y DH. Dumbledore esta muerto, Voldemort tambien. Evidentemente Snape no._

_Resumen: Hermione es internada en un santuario y obligada a cumplir tres votos: Pobreza, obediencia y castidad. ¿Que sucederá para que esos votos se vean dificiles de cumplir?_

_Los presonajes y el mundo pertenecen a JK Rowling. Lo demás es producto de mi imaginación._

_Disfruten!_

**Capitulo 1:**

De nuevo la campana sonaba a la hora prevista, las 6 de la mañana, haciéndole preguntarse si alguna vez en todos los años de aquel castillo había dejado de tocar esa campana a la hora exacta. ¿Nunca su encargada se quedaba dormida o algo? Nunca había sido de despertarse a altas horas de la mañana pero las 6 no era una hora prudente ni para ella misma.

Hermione suspiró y se elevó de su cama, restregándose los ojos que parecían no querer abrirse. Esa noche no había dormido nada bien y ni ella misma sabia porque. Allí se aburría como una ostra y cada vez se daba más cuenta de lo equivocada que había estado al aceptar la propuesta de Ron.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Dos semanas habían pasado desde la batalla final, Voldemort había caído al fin y después de afligirse por las pérdidas ahora la comunidad mágica comenzaba a alegrarse de ser por fin liberados de ese lunático. Muchas bodas se celebraron, muchos hijos se tuvieron y casi cada día había fiestas por todos lados. La comunidad mágica era libre al fin.

La Orden de Fénix no iba a ser menos. Al principio les costo recuperarse de las grandes perdidas como la de Ojoloco, Fred, Lupin y Tonks. Pero junto con el ascenso a ministro de Kingsley y la presencia del pequeño Teddy en Grimmauld Place, obligaba a Molly a sentirse feliz o por lo menos a aparentar más felicidad. Cocinaba demasiado y todos sabían que era para distraerse pero nadie se quejaba. Cada uno afrontaba su duelo a su manera.

Todo de repente comenzó cuando Harry decidió que esa sería muy buena época para casarse con Ginny y ella, como era de suponer, aceptó casarse cuando el ojiverde decidiese. Hermione se alegró por ellos y miró el anillo que descansaba en su propio dedo, ella también estaba prometida con Ron pero no pensaba casarse tan pronto como sus amigos. Ella tenía una carrera que estudiar o dos, tenia que tener un trabajo y luego cuando estuvieran bien, se casarían y tendrían hijos. Era un plan perfecto.

Un plan que al parecer Ron no compartía. Él sentía envidia por su hermana y su mejor amigo, él quería tener a Hermione a su lado cuanto antes. Su trabajo de jugador de Quidditch les daría el suficiente dinero para que ella no trabajase y pudiera mantener a sus niños y a él mismo. Y además la idea de una boda doble junto con Harry y Ginny sería fantástica. Era el plan perfecto.

Fue una semana después, coincidiendo con el anuncio oficial de la fecha de la boda entre Harry y Ginny que Ron le dijo, delante de toda la familia, sin consultarlo antes con ella ni con nadie que debían cansarse en esa misma fecha. Hermione lo miró como si acabara de soltar la mayor estupidez por su boca en todos los años que lo llevaba conociendo y delante de la mirada de todos los miembros de la familia Weasley y casi toda la orden ella se negó.

El silencio incómodo los rodeo a todos y ella no supo que hacer ni que decir. Ron la miraba rojo por la vergüenza y la furia sin decir nada tampoco. Fue Molly la que desató "el tornado".

"Bueno querida, ¿no crees que es el plan perfecto? Será todo tan hermoso, celebraremos la victoria con una boda doble" dijo con voz soñadora. Una boda doble sería todo un reto para la matriarca Weasley pero ella seguía sin compartir su idea.

"Molly, Ron sabe que mis planes ahora son estudiar y trabajar" dijo por enésima vez ella, nadie salvo ella misma comprendía sus planes de futuro, Harry también quería formar una familia cuanto antes, formar la familia que nunca había tenido y Ron lo envidiaba por ello.

"Pero, Hermione, con el trabajo de Ronald no tendrás que trabajar y podrás cuidar a los pequeños cuando nazcan" replico Molly.

"Soy joven para tener niños y quiero trabajar, la guerra a terminado pero no por eso voy a poner una venda en mis ojos y vivir celebrando eternamente!" ella se alteraba siempre lo hacia cuando el tema de su futuro saltaba a la luz. Siempre era Molly o Ron el que lo comenzaban.

"Pero Harry y Ginny..."

Ron fue cortado por Hermione que se alzó de su asiento furiosa y lo señaló con el dedo. "Deja de pensar en ellos, Ron, no somos ello! Harry está tan deprimido por la perdida de la únicas personas que lo unían a sus padres que cree que casándose y teniendo niños cuanto antes podrá paliar sus perdidas" ella paró para respirar pero no dejó a nadie hablar, pese a que nadie lo hubiera hecho de todos modos, Harry estaba sin palabras. "Luego esta Ginny, que está tan ciega por que se casa con el famoso Harry Potter que haría lo que fuese por él. Y como no tu madre...que cree que haciendo fiestas y bodas logrará cubrir la perdida de Fred!"

Ella terminó, las lagrimas que amenazaban por salir pero ella luchó contra ello. Casi cerca de 20 personas la miraban atónitos por el discurso terrible que acababa de dar. Nadie podía creerse que la inocente Hermione Granger acabara de despotricar contra sus mejores amigos y su futura suegra. Ella sintió como las miradas se clavaban en ella, y deseando que la tierra se la tragase de repente se desapareció.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

La dejaron sola en su cuarto durante toda la noche. Llorando demasiado. Toda la culpabilidad que sintió después de montar aquel numerito la atrapó en un callejón sin salida. Había enfurecido a sus mejores amigos y a la que iba a ser su suegra. Había hablado del tema tabú, Fred, haciéndole recordar a Molly todo el dolor de su perdida. Había sido cruel pero la furia la había dominado. Y ahora todo estaba arruinado.

El sonido de unos golpes medio tímidos en su puerta la despertaron y ella, con un suspiro, se elevó, no queriendo afrontar lo que le venía encima. Ahora venía lo peor. Ella abrió y se encontró con sus dos amigos o antiguos amigos que la miraban con preocupación ¿Tan mal aspecto tenia ella? Realmente si, sus ojos hinchados y enrojecidos delataban lo que había estado haciendo durante toda la noche, las ojeras adornaban su rostro haciéndolo peor y su pelo despeinado terminaba su mal aspecto. Si, era para preocuparse.

"¿Podemos pasar?" dijo El-niño-que-estaba-a-punto-de-dejar-de-se-su-mejor-amigo. Ella se limitó a asentir y a echarse a un lado para que ambos chicos pasasen. Harry parecía calmado pero su rostro mostraba preocupación, Ron por su parte parecía ser un saco de nervios. Ella notó todo esto, temiéndose lo peor.

"Verás Hermione, queríamos hablar" siguió Harry con aquella voz calmada. Todos tomaron asiento, Hermione en su cama, Harry en su silla y Ron en su baúl.

"Harry, se que anoche me comporte muy mal...lo siento mucho, no sé que me pasó" dijo ella conociendo el motivo de su visita.

"Ya lo sabemos, Hermione, es por eso que estamos aquí" dijo comprensivo "Verás, pensamos que la guerra te ha afectado demasiado y que deberías tomarte un periodo de descanso"

¿Unas vacaciones? Su mejor amigo y su novio no solo no se habían enfadado sino que habían estado pensado que ella lo que necesitaba eran unas vacaciones ¡Por Merlín! Y ella que se había pasado toda la noche temiendo la respuesta de ambos.

"Mamá nos lo propuso y pensamos que sería muy buena idea" añadió Ron, aún con tono nervioso.

"¿Y de qué se trata? ¿Dónde iré?" preguntó ella ansiosa, la verdad era que unas vacaciones era lo que le hacía falta a ella. ¿En qué habrían pensado? ¿Un crucero? ¿Cuba? ¿Roma?. Merlín cualquier destino seria genial.

"Además atrasaremos nuestra boda para que puedas asistir" dijo Harry sonriendo por la insistencia de su amiga, la verdad no parecía que ella se opusiera a esas vacaciones.

"Oh, muchas gracias Harry ¿pero cuanto tiempo pensáis que estaré fuera?" dijo ella sintiendo un poco de culpa por ser la culpable del atraso.

"Creemos que un año será lo mejor, así cuando vuelvas estarás como nueva" dijo el pelirrojo. Ella los miró boquiabierta ¡un año era mucho tiempo!

"No puedes atrasar tanto la boda...yo...¡Molly debe estar furiosa!"

"No, fue suya la idea, también del lugar" dijo su amigo.

"Pero...¿donde iré entonces? No tengo mucho dinero"

"No hay que pagar allí" añadió Ron. Sus ilusiones del crucero o el viaje a Roma o Cuba cayeron en picado. Esos viajes no eran precisamente baratos.

"¿A que clase de sitio se supone entonces que os referís?"

"Veras" comenzó Ron, al parecer más entendido en el tema. "El sitio es un castillo en tierras nórdicas, donde la gente va a descansar el cuerpo y activar la mente. Es un sitio de espiritualidad. Solo hay mujeres allí que cumplen una serie de votos. Pobreza, obediencia y celibato"

"¿¡Piensas enviarme a un convento!?" la voz de Hermione se alzó un grado más. Ron debía bromear proponiéndole aquello. Harry suspiró, él se temía aquello.

"No es un convento, Hermione, es un santuario" dijo tratando de arreglarlo.

"¡Por Merlín, Harry! Es lo mismo!" dijo ella elevándose de la cama.

"Pero...pero, Hermione, mama piensa que deberías tener un descanso de todo y el santuario es el mejor sitio para eso" dijo Ron con tono sorpredentemente suave. Harry había sido el que había tenido la idea de unas vacaciones para Hermione, pero Ron no la quería en un crucero o en alguna ciudad sola, alejada de él y a disposición de cualquiera. No. Ella era su prometida ¿Y si se enamoraba de otro hombres mientras estaba de vacaciones? Entonces su madre que había escuchado todo, para no variar, propuso lo del santuario. Era la idea perfecta, ella tendría sus vacaciones y no había nada de lo que preocuparse.

"¿Tu crees?" Hermione vaciló, ella merecía unas vacaciones y quizás ese sitio donde ella pudiera relajarse, leer y disfrutar del paisaje nórdico era el idóneo No creyó que hubiera problema con los votos. La pobreza seria algo fácil de superar cuando una no puede moverse de allí, la obediencia también, de todos era conocido que ella era una chica muy obediente y la castidad, bueno, Ron estaría lejos de ella durante un año y solo la rodearían mujeres. Sí. No habría ningún problema con eso.

"Claro, Mione, ademas tendrás los lujos de una invitada más. Sera como un hotel y podrás descansar" contesto Harry, viendo las murallas de ella derrumbarse.

"Bueno os contestaré más tarde, aun tengo que pensármelo"

"Genial" dijo Ron levantándose de un salto y atropellándola para besar su mejilla "¡Vamos a jugar a Quidditch en el descampado! ¿Vienes?"

Ella asintió y los siguió. Quizás era lo mejor.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Dos meses después ella comenzaba a pensar que tal vez no era tan buena idea como sus amigos, e incluso ella, pensaban. Un año no pasaba rápido en un sitio como aquel, donde no había visitas, donde la única "acción" que había era cortar el césped y arreglar el jardín, donde el tiempo parecía ir demasiado lento. Aquel año se le iba a hacer eterno.

Sus tareas diarias le dejaban demasiado tiempo libre ya que ella no tenia que ir a los rezos ni las ofrendas. Solo debía ir a los rezos de las 6 de la mañana donde la Sacerdotisa a parte de rezar daba las noticias y las tareas del día a todas las mujeres que estaban allí Todas las semanas era lo mismo, hasta ella hizo un planing para evitar ir a los rezos de la mañana pero la Sacerdotisa se lo negó, nadie podía faltar a los rezos. Ella, acatando su voto de obediencia, aceptó.

Ella tomó la túnica blanca inmaculada, su atuendo en los meses de frío, que se pegaba a sus curvas debido a la consistencia de la tela. La primera vez que la vio pensó en lo horrorizada que debían estar las monjas muggles si tuvieran que llevar alguna vez esa indumentaria. La tela parecía fina, como la seda, pero estaba segura que abrigaba debido a un hechizo. La cubría de forma completa, impidiendo que se vieran sus chanclas de cuero de estilo romano e incluso cualquier fragmento de su piel que no fuese su rostro.

Tomó su varita, metiéndosela en la funda que se abrochaba a su cintura, y tras esto salió de allí rumbo al templo. El templo se encontraba un poco alejado del castillo principal, debía cruzar los jardines y los invernaderos para llegar a él, siempre que lo hacía le recordaba a Hogwarts. Hasta había veces que buscaba en la profundidad un bosque oscuro o un lago. Pero no. Los jardines terminaban con una muralla infranqueable que, según le habían informado, tenía hechizos que impedían su entrada y su salida.

Al llegar al templo tarde como siempre, las puertas estaban cerradas ya que habían comenzado los rezos. El primer día ella entro con cierta timidez, pero ahora dos meses después la sacerdotisa ya se había acostumbrado a su interrupción y ni siquiera le echaba una mirada cuando entraba. Se sentó en un banco alejado de las vestales y se dispuso a escuchar los rezos y cánticos que estas recitaban cada mañana. A ella no le interesaba, ella no era una vestal pese a que respetaba los votos como tal, ella era una invitada aquí, no tenia porqué rezar.

Una vez terminado todo el repertorio, Hermione prestó atención por primera vez en el día a Helena, la sacerdotisa, cuya frase le hizo pensar que quizás ese día iba a cambiar todo.

"Vestales y Srta Granger" comenzó "Los horarios de tareas serán modificados debido a un grave problema reciente"

Las vestales se movieron nerviosas, de sobra era conocido por todos que eran personas muy espirituales que odiaban los cambios en su vida. Y tal y como lo había dicho Helena parecía haber un problema de verdad.

"Nos ha llegado una lechuza del Ministerio pidiéndonos ayuda" siguió, mirando preocupada a sus vestales "Ahí nos comunica que la prisión de los magos, Azkaban, está siendo restaurada tras la guerra y como tal no tienen alojamiento para los terribles magos que allí viven"

Hermione alzó una ceja al escuchar aquello. Azkaban nunca había sido restaurada en todos sus años de existencia. Pero al parecer el hecho de que los dementores ya no la gobernasen debía haber causado problemas de rebelión, ella imaginó que el Ministerio debía poner mejores hechizos para asegurar la seguridad de la prisión

"Están enviando a los magos tenebrosos a cada santuario o castillo que posea una mazmorra donde cobijarlos" siguió ella "Y por lo tanto nosotros somos uno de los santuarios a los que piden ayuda. Yo no estoy muy de acuerdo pero he aceptado por el bien del santuario"

La castaña casi estuvo apunto de soltar una carcajada irónica, dentro de esa frase tan desinteresada se ocultaba el verdadero motivo que tenía Helena para aceptar que un preso viviera allí Dinero. De sobra era conocido por todos que el Ministerio daba subvenciones a los santuarios que mejor realizaran sus "deberes" y uno de esos deberes era besarle los pies a todo lo que esto dijeran.

"Por lo tanto hoy mismo llegará el preso que nos ha sido asignado. Se añadirá su vigilancia y la atención a sus necesidades a las tareas diarias" explicó ella.

"¡Pero no podemos cuidar de un preso! ¡Es temible!" gritó una vestal.

"Además ¿y si es hombre? No podemos ver a hombres" gritó otra.

El miedo y el nerviosismo inundó la sala, muchos cuchicheos y gritos impedían a todas las vestales hacerse oír, pero el terror en su tono era palpable. Ellas eran mujeres puras, inocentes la mayoría y demasiado jóvenes para cuidar a un preso que probablemente fuese un asesino. Además de que les tenían prohibido ver a hombres.

"¡Que lo haga la Srta Granger!" se oyó e repente entre todo el griterío que de inmediato se disolvió "Ella puede ver a hombres y ella a luchado en la guerra, puede encargarse de eso"

Helena la miró como todas hacían y ella suspiro. Bien, ella había pedido acción no? Ahí estaba. Cuidar de un asesino o un ladrón o un mortifago. Ella se estremeció con solo pensarlo ¿Quien sería? ?¿Tendría Helena su nombre?

"¿Cómo se llama el preso?" dijo ella sin contestar aún. Helena miró la carta que le había enviado el Ministerio y leyó el nombre del preso.

"Severus Snape"


	2. Chapter 2

_Me place anunciarles que sigo viva xD Sé que os he dejado con la intriga muuuucho tiempo, demasiado tal vez, entiendo que me hayais abandonado pero apreciaria si no lo hicierais. Ando de merecidas vacaciones, de echo esta semana que he estado en mi casa me he puesto a escribir para que no me lincheis o si lo haceis lo hagais con gomaespuma :P_

_No he abandonado A través de los Espejos, nunca lo haría ya que es un fic que adoro escribir. Pero ya tocaba el segundo de este nuevo ¿no? Para los que me habeis pedido un segunda parte de Caramelos de Lujuria, les digo que por ahora no, pero el día que ande aburrida y con algunas copas de más juro que me lo pensaré xD_

_Muchas gracias a aquellos que dejaron review: Eydren Snape, Ryu (L, mar90, Sayuri Asekura, Eileen Prince Snape, dadezme, Araceli, luthien Snape, dulceysnape, minerva91, fuego14._

_Os kiero! Disfruten!_

**Capitulo 2**

El revuelo fue poco a poco formándose entre las vestales. Muchos podrían haber pensado que al ser virgenes o por lo menos al haber prometido voto de castidad, prácticamente huirían de la llegada de un hombre. Y eso es lo que al principio habían hecho, era por eso que Hermione había sido elegida para la tarea de cuidar a su ex-profesor de Pociones. Pero luego, tras pensarlo mejor, un par de vestales se habían ofrecido para ayudarla "con buena caridad". Hermione estaba segura que planeaba algo nada casto.

Una de ellas era Melanie Lestrange, más conocida por todas como Mel, su apellido no dejó indiferente a Hermione cuando ella llegó aquí. Preguntó e investigó llegando a la conclusión que el único modo, al parecer, de salvarse de pasar la vida en Azkaban había sido el de internarse allí. Era mejor y más confortable al menos. El Ministerio lo había aceptado creyendo realmente en la redención de la joven Lestrange. Ella la había conocido un poco allí, no era muy mala persona simplemente revelde. Era inseparable de otra vestal de la misma dudosa reputación llamada Belén Malfoy, más conocida como Belu. Ella era más diferente a Mel, más decidida y mucho más peligrosa, si es que en este convento se podía ser así. Solían fumar y beber a escondidas, se escapaban por la noche y volvían por la mañana. Hermione estaba segura que el voto de castidad era saltado esas noches.

La hora de llegada del preso eran las siete de la tarde, faltaban cinco minutos para ello y el santuario, normalmente tranquilo y sereno era todo un caos. Había muchas que no querían presenciarlo temiendo que aquel preso era el mismísimo diablo, otras solo querían verlo para gritarle, pegarle y escupirle por matar a un mago tan bondadoso como Albus Dumbledore, por el contrario otras como las anteriormente mencionadas, Lestrange y Malfoy, estaban excitadas por ese cambio en sus vidas. Hermione por su parte no sabía como sentirse.

Ella no quería cuidarlo, con mucho gusto se lo daba a Mel y Belu para que hicieran su trabajo, pero por algo la Sacerdotisa había rebajado la oferta de las ya mencionadas vestales exigiendo que de Snape se encargarse Hermione.

De repente un alboroto se formó en la entrada del convento. Al parecer el preso había llegado.

* * *

Snape cerró los ojos cuando de repente toda la luz del sol le cayó encima al quitarle aquella bolsa de cuero negro que le habían puesto en la cabeza para evitar que viera el camino de ida hacia su nueva "morada". Él sabía que era el protocolo ya que al volar en escobas el preso podría conocer el camino y dar retroceder en sus pasos para escaparse. Cosa estúpida ya que para algo existía la aparición.

Una vez sus ojos se hubieron acostumbrados se encontró frente a los dos guardias que le habían escoltado hacia su destino. Uno de ellos, joven y de aspecto aniñado había sido alumno suyo en Hogwarts, Samuel Witwicky, era quien le había transportado en su escoba, dejando como vigilante trasero a su compañero, el cual no conocía y debido a su acento alemán, probablemente fuera de Durmstrang. El chico apenas hablaba, todo lo contrario que Witwicky, que se había pasado todo el camino contándole cuan apenado estaba de tener que cumplir con su trabajo y apresarlo de tal manera. El chico sería de los pocos que aún quedaban que confiaban en él.

Él lo podría haber manipulado, podría haber hablado con él para que corriese más que su compañero, lo desatase, le quitase el hechizo antiaparición, y así él podría escapar con facilidad. Pero debía confesar que estaba cansado de huir, llevaba 21 años al mando de dos amos, había estado en dos guerras de las cuales había salido vivo, no ileso, pero vivo al menos. Y aún así, después de que él debería haber muerto en aquella ultima guerra, después de matar a alguien que significaba tanto como su padre, después de eso, lo habían detenido. Y por primera vez podría decirse que Severus Snape estaba harto de ser él mismo, de luchar. Su vida no tenía sentido ahora.

¿Qué iba a hacer si se escapaba? ¿Vivir en otro país, huyendo de un lado a otro? ¿Y si lo perdonaban? Todo sería igual, o incluso peor, Severus no estaba hecho para la vida tranquila, nunca lo había estado. No tenía mujer, hijos ni nadie por quien luchar para estar fuera, nadie lo iba a recibir con los brazos abiertos. Esa gente...¿gente? Más bien esa persona hacía tiempo que estaba muerta. Asesinada por él mismo.

No, no había razón por la cual luchar. Viviría la vida que le había tocado vivir de forma pasiva ¿Tocaba ahora en un santuario? Bien, al menos las vestales le alegrarían la vista.

* * *

Las dos escobas habían aparcado delante del foso rodeaba completamente todo el santuario, dejandolo completamente incomunicado e inaccesible, para visitantes y para las vestales que intentasen escapar. De repente la oxidada maquinaria que movía el puente levadizo comenzó a moverse dejando caer poco a poco la pesada puerta de hierro y madera. Una nube de polvo envolvió a los visitantes temporales cuando finalmente ésta toco tierra firme. Se escuchó una tos discreta en aquel silencio que se había formado de repente y tras ésto el ruido de unos tacones caminando.

La sacerdotisa se acercó a los tres hombres, mas su mirada estaba clava en aquel hombre con ese aura tan oscura que lo envolvía. Su preso. Nunca habia tenido un reo, los calabozos nunca habían sido utilizados más que para guardar animales y otras bestias que llegaban al santuario perdidas o heridas, se las curaba, se las orientaban y eran soltadas de nuevo a su libertad. Pero nunca un humano, y menos un hombre. Ella suspiró, no le agradaba mucho la idea de alojar a un hombre en sus tierras, pero era cosa del Ministerio. Ella no podía hacer nada.

"Buenos dias, oficiales" dijo ella con un tono recto y frio, para Hermione, Helena Sherrinford era una copia joven y hermosa de McGonagall. Ambas eran altas y con el pelo recogido en un roete, sus labios se volvía una fina linea si escuchaba algo que le molestaba, sus ceños se fruncía de forma constante, sus reglas debían ser acatadas sin rechistar y se escandalizaban bastante con cualquier muestra de afecto.

"Buenos dias, Sacerdotisa Helena, le traemos el preso que le ha sido adjudicado" dijo un oficial con rostro aniñado que, según parecía poner en la identificación, su nombre era Samuel Witwicky. El otro guardia permanecía callado y apuntando con la varita al preso, tenía un rostro cuadrado, un pelo rubio y ojos azules y fríos, que le hizo suponer que se trataba de un extranjero. Aunque no lo sería en estas tierras donde los pelos rubios y los ojos de ese color azul abundaban.

"Su nombre es Severus Snape, un preso de grado tres" continuó Samuel, Helena recordó aquel grado, solo utilizado para los presos que faltaban por juzgar en casos de asesinato. "Aqui tiene la información que necesita" dijo el joven oficial entregandole una carpeta repleta de papeles, probablemente, donde se explicaba de forma más detallada las precauciones que debía tener con aquel hombre. Ella la tomó y esperó a que Samuel siguiese hablando "En principio su estancia está pautada para dos meses, pero puede acortarse o alargarse, será informada si algo así pasa"

"De acuerdo" dijo ella, simple y casta, mujeres como ella odiaban hablar demasiado con hombres, había sido criada como una Sacerdotisa, rodeada de mujeres que despotricaban sobre los hombres. Había aprendido a desconfiar de ellos y a no temerles.

"Bien, entonces es todo suyo, muchas gracias por ayudar al Ministerio" dijo de forma educada Samuel, Helena hizo una mueca de disgusto y tomó la cadena de hierro que le tendió el oficial. La cadena pesaba y la magia fluia por ella hasta llegar a las muñecas del preso asi como a sus tobillos, estaba especialmente diseñada para evitar que éste hiciese magia y poder huir facilmente. Ella por instinto tiró de la cadena que hizo al preso dar un paso obligado hacia delante, ganandose un gruñido por su parte.

"Sigame, Sr Snape" dijo antes de girarse y comenzar a caminar hacia dentro.

"Hasta pronto, profesor" se escuchó la voz del joven Witwicky antes de que ambos policías partiesen.

* * *

Un ruido metalico y estruendoso se escuchó cuando la puerta se cerró mientras los pasos de la sacerdotisa se alejaban de él. Los bordes de dicha puerta brillaron dejandole claro que la magia, como en Azkaban, lo rodeaba, y por la forma que habían brillado se podía decir que era lo bastante poderosa, hechizos potentes y antiguos que incluso solo fueran conocidos por la sacerdotisa y escasas vestales.

Justo cuando dejaron de escucharse pasos y el silencio lo invadió, los grilletes que se ajustaban a sus muñecas y sus tobillos, desaparecieron. Como en tantas peliculas muggles, no pudo evitar tocarse la piel casi en carne viva que había quedado por la rozadura continua de las cadenas. Esperaba que lo curasen y no lo dejasen morir de alguna infección.

Miró la celda con gran detenimiento. Estaba bastante limpia en comparación con las otras celdas que había frente a él y sobretodo en comparación con la celda que había ocupado en Azkaban. Era grande, en una de las paredes habia una cama con un colchón que parecía confortable, ninguna tabla de madera como en la prisión, estaba cubierta por una tela blanca impoluta. En la otra pared había un espejo donde debajo había un lavamanos.

Severus caminó hacia allí y abrió el grifo, de donde comenzó a salir el liquido transparente que tanto le había hecho falta en Azkaban. Acercó sus manos, uniendolas y cogiendo un poco de agua para echarsela en el rostro, aquel lavamanos blanco se llenó al instante de toda la suciedad que cubría su rostro. Las gotas de agua sucia y gris corrían de su barba sin afeitar. Estuvo un tiempo hasta que su rostro estuvo más o menos limpio. Se miró al espejo por primera vez en un largo tiempo y una mueca de disgusto se formó en él, nunca le había gustado tener barba. Su mano se desvió hacia donde se suponía que debía haber una toalla colgada pero solo estaba la barra metálica vacía.

De repente nuevos pasos comezaron a escucharse camino hacia su celda. No pudo evitar caminar hacia los barrotes e intentar ver quien era. Y nada más verlo su boca se entreabrió cual pescado. Definitivamente era una mujer, una hermosa vestal se acercaba hacia su celda caminando con un movimiento de caderas que parecía hasta rítmico. La tunica blanca impoluta se ajustaba a aquellas curvas y se deslizaba arriba y abajo como la seda por su piel. Llevaba capucha, blanca también, que le impedía ver su rostro salvo algunos mechones rizados que se habían escapado con el movimiento. Severus tragó fuerte y rezó porque ella fuese la encargada de él. Era perfecta, tal y como le gustaban las mujeres, no muy delgadas.

Cada vez estaba más cerca y a cada paso que daba se sentía más y más nervioso. Si todos los dias le visitase aquella celda se convertiría en su lugar favorito. No haría nada, claro está, con una vestal lo ultimo que podía tener sería sexo, pero al menos se alegraba la vista por unos minutos.

Severus se apartó un poco de los barrotes cuando aquella fantastica mujer vestida de blanco cual angel recien caido del cielo, se paró frente a su celda. No pudo evitar comersela con la mirada detectando así que llevaba algunas cosas en sus manos. Un par de toallas, cuchilla de afeitar y papel higienico. Quizás si que ella fuese la encargada de él y los dioses hubiesen oido sus oraciones por primera vez.

Su expectación fu a más cuando la misteriosa vestal comenzó a bajarse la capucha y así el pudiera ver su rostro. No supo si fue ella o su mente quien pareció ralentizar el momento de verla completa. Lo primero que pudo ver fue su el color palido de su barbilla, blanco como la perla, nada enfermizo al contrario que su tono. Después de aquella muestra de su piel sus labios rojos como las fresas, humedos e hidratados que llamaban a probarlos, fue lo que siguió, para después continuar con aquella nariz respingona y esos ojos color avellana que parecían ventanas a su alma, tan expresivos que ni la legeremancia hacia falta en estos casos.

La capucha cayó sobre sus hombros y su espalda en un movimiento suave de la tela. Ella lo miraba como esperando algo y no fue hasta pasado unos segundo que él no se dio cuenta de con quien habia estado fantaseando.

¡Hermione Granger!

* * *

Su seguridad habia alcanzado su punto máximo cuando ella habia estado a escasos centimetros de él, incluso al principio cuando el la observaba de forma extraña ella había estado segura de si misma. Pero fue cuando él abrió sus ojos como platos, claro signo de que la habia reconocido, cuando se sintió volver a aquellos años de escuela en los que ella se encogía queriendo desaparecer ante su mirada ceñuda. Mirada que, después de recuperarse del asombro, estaba enyesada en su rostro desaliñado.

"Señor Snape le traigo sus cosas" le informó con una voz más inestable de lo que pensaba "Soy la encargada durante su estancia así que todo lo que necesite pidalo y puede que se lo concedamos" siguió ella ante su antenta mirada, no pudo evitar notar como él rodaba los ojos ante la frase 'puede que se lo consigamos' seguro que pensaba que nunca le darían nada de lo que él pedia. "Apartese un poco de la verja"

Éste sin preguntar dio un par de pasos más hacia atrás, Hermione levantó la varita y, tras murmurar algo incomprensible, la puerta se abrió. Snape estuvo a punto de decir algo para burlarse de la seguridad cuando de repente, y sin previo aviso, unos grilletes dorados se abrazaron a sus tobillos y muñecas y una fuerza invisible lo empujó hacia la pared donde quedó sujeto por cuatro cadenas. Una en cada extremidad. Severus de forma inutil luchó contra sus sujeciones.

"No luche, solo se quitarán cuando usted esté de nuevo solo en su celda o cuando yo lo permita" dijo ella mientras caminaba hacia el lavabo y colgaba las toallas en su sitio. Pudo ver que lo había usado, probablemente para asearse un poco después de tanto tiempo en Azkaban, donde corrían los rumores de que los presos no podían lavarse muy a menudo. Por su aspecto desaliñado, esa barba de más de tres días, su ropa sucia y roída y un olorcillo desagradable que parecía captar, le decía que esos rumores eran ciertos.

Ella dejó la cuchilla por ahora en el lavabo soltando en la cama una túnica grisácea. Helena en un principio le habia dado una tunica blanca e impoluta, de talla mayor que las suyas, pero ella se había negado. Tal y como conocía al Profesor estaba segura que se preferiría quedarse con su ropa roída antes que ponerse una tunica blanca. Atendiento a sus exigencias La Sacerdotisa había cambiado el color de dicha tunica.

"Ahora le soltaré para poder asearle, no trate de tocarme ya que mi tunica me protegerá ante usted" volvió a decir ella una vez hubo colocado todo. Aquello era casi cierto, la tunica la protegería de él y de cualquier hombre. Era la magia que permitía que en un caso de extrema necesidad las vestales siguiesen cumpliendo su promesa de castidad. Lo que ella no llegaba a comprender era como Malfoy y Lestrange presumían de no cumplir el voto de castidad.

"De acuerdo" se escuchó una voz raspada a su espalda, ella se volteó y lo miró confusa ¿dónde había ido aquella voz sedosa y profunda? Pero, afortunadamente, antes de hacer la pregunta, se dio cuenta de la venda sucia que rodeaba su cuello y que ocultaba la marca del mordisco de Nagini y que, al parecer, debía haber afectado a sus cuerdas vocales ¿para siempre? ¿O es que nadie se había molestado en darle tratamiento?

Hermione se guardó aquellos pensamientos para más tarde cuando desvelase el estado de la herida. Con un movimiento de su varita, las cadenas se soltaron de las manos y pies de Snape, dejandolo con libertad de movimiento, pero éste no se movió.

"Bien ¿podría desvestirse?"


End file.
